Contract Love
by Fumiya Ninna
Summary: Ran dan Shinichi. Dua orang yang dipertemukan oleh cinta. Namun, dilandasi dengan kontrak. Bagaimana kehidupan Ran Dan Shinichi bila harus menjadi pasangan suami istri palsu. Akankah benih-benih cinta tumbuh di hati mereka?/AU/ShinRan. RnR please.


**Hai...Hai Ninna kembali dengan Fanfic AU. Sebenernya fanfic ini udah lama Ninna tulis. Cuman baru bisa Publish sekarang... **

**.**

**Check This Out...**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action... Selamat Membaca...**

**Habis Baca...Don't Forget To Review, Ok!**

**Hope... You like it.!**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Only Aoyama Gosho Seorang**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran... 4EveR**

**Contrack Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Ran POV...**

Hallo, Aku Ran Mouri umurku 19 tahun hampir 20 tahun tepatnya. Aku seorang atlet karateka. Ayah ku bernama Kogoro Mouri beliau adalah seorang pengusaha _furniture_. Semua orang pasti mengira kalau ibuku bernama Eri Mouri, tapi kenyataanya ibuku bernama Eri Kisaki. Beliau menggunakan nama itu untuk formalitas pekerjaannya yang seorang pengacara. Aku tinggal di blok 5 kota Beika. Saat ini aku sedang berjalan pulang dari latihan karate.

Sahabatku di klub karate ada dua, Sonoko Suzuki dan Kazuha Toyama. Aku dan Sonoko adalah teman sejak kecil, menurutku Sonoko nggak berbakat sama sekali dalam olah raga karate. Yah tapi sahabat ku itu memaksakan diri untuk ikut karate. Dan hasilnya Sonoko selalu kalah dalam pertandingan. Sahabatku yang kedua adalah Kazuha, sahabatku sedari SMA. Kalau untuk kemampuan karate Kazuha, yah setara denganku lah. Selain Sonoko dan Kazuha, di klub aku juga punya teman namanya Eisuke Hondou. Dia bukan anggota klub karate ku, tapi dia sering main ke klub. Eh... bukan sering lagi, tapi memang setiap hari ia main ke klub. Huft... Akhirnya setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya rumah ku kelihatan juga.

"_Tadaima..."_ seruku ketika memasuki rumah. Tapi ternyata tidak ada yang menyambutku. Apa di rumah tidak ada orang? Padahal tadi aku melihat mobil ibu di depan. Aku pun mencari ke sekeliling rumah tapi tidak menemukan siapa pun.

"Ran, kamu sudah pulang?"

Itu suara ibuku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah suara. Ternyata benar ibu sudah pulang.

"Ibu darimana?"

"Dari belakang mengurus Goro." Goro adalah kucing kesayangan ibuku yang ia dapat dari temannya. Walaupun ayahku benci kucing tapi ibu tetap saja memelihara Goro.

Aku pun menghempaskan diri di sofa empuk yang ada di ruang tengah rumah ku.

"Ibu, ayah dimana?"

"Entahlah, ibu tidak tahu di mana lelaki itu."

"Ibu, masa' seorang istri tidak tahu dimana suaminya."

"Hei Ran, kalau bukan gara gara kau mungkin sekarang ibu sudah bercerai dengan laki laki mata keranjang itu."

"Iya ibu, aku tahu."

Ya perkataan ibuku itu memang benar. Ayah dan ibuku penah hampir bercerai lima tahun lalu ketika aku kelas 3 SMP. Waktu itu aku nekat menyela sidang putusan cerai orang tuaku yang sedang berlangsung. Aku menghampiri ayah dan ibu yang duduk di barisan paling depan. Aku pun menangis meraung raung di depan mereka meminta agar mereka tidak bercerai.

Akibat ulah nekat ku itu ayah dan ibu tidak jadi bercerai. Aku sangat senang. Yah walaupun sampai sekarang mereka masih pisah kamar. Alasan meraka mau bercerai dulu adalah karena sudah tidak ada lagi kecocokan di antara mereka. Tapi aku yakin sebenarnya dalam hati kecil mereka, ayah dan ibu masih saling mencintai.

Seandainya dulu mereka jadi bercerai, pasti aku nantinya yang akan repot. Aku tidak bisa memilih tinggal dengan salah satunya. Aku juga tidak mau bolak balik ke rumah ayah dan ibu. Sampai sekarang pun ayah dan ibu masih sering bertengkar. Gara gara pertengkaran mereka kami harus kehilangan satu lusin piring setiap bulan.

"Eh... Ran nanti malam temani ibu ya?" pinta ibuku.

"Ke mana bu?"

"Makan malam dengan sahabat karib ibu yang baru pulang dari Amerika."

"Yang namanya bibi Yukiko itu ya bu?" Aku mencoba menebak.

"Iya... kau mau kan Ran?"

"Iya... nanti aku temani, Ibu aku ke kamar dulu ya mau istirahat." Aku pun bangkit dari sofa lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku yang ada di lantai atas.

**.**

**~Contract Love ~**

**.**

"Ran ayo cepat, sudah jam berapa ini?"

"Iya... Iya ibu, sebentar!"

Huh... Dari tadi ibu memanggil terus. Ibu tadi kan bilang kalau makan malamnya jam delapan malam. Dan sekarang baru jam tujuh lebih 10 menit tapi ibu sudah tergesa gesa. Duhhhh... Aku harus pakai baju yang mana ya untuk pergi menemani ibu. Aku sudah mengeluarkan setengah isi lemari pakaianku. Tapi aku belum menemukan baju yang cocok. Aduuhh, aku bingung! Aku pun mengaduk aduk kembali lemari ku. Pakai baju apa ya?

"Nah, pakai ini saja." kataku sembari menjetikkan jari.

Aku pun mengambil sebuah dres warna putih dengan kardigan mini warna hitam. Aku harus segera ganti baju sebelum ibu teriak teriak lagi. Setelah berganti baju aku segera meraih tas kecilku dan hp ku lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Ibu aku sudah siap." kata ku pada ibu yang menungguku duduk di ruang tengah.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!" kata ibu sambil beranjak dari sofa. Tasnya pun tak lupa ia bawa.

"Ibu, apa kita tidak menunggu ayah pulang dulu?"

"Tidak usah... Tulis saja memo!" Aku pun menuliskan memo untuk ayah lalu menempelkannya di pintu. Aku dan ibu pun menuju hotel New Baker, tempat ibu janjian makan malam.

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"Kita sampai." kata Ibuku. Ibu pun memarkirkan mobilnya. Lalu aku dan ibu berjalan memasuki hotel. Ternyata restoran tempat ibu janjian ada di lantai 8.

"Ibu, sepertinya aku ingin ke toilet." kata ku saat aku dan ibu keluar dari lift lantai 8.

"Ya sudah pergi sana, nanti setelah dari toilet cepat susul ibu ya! Kau sudah tahu restorannya kan?" Aku hanya mengangguk.

**.**

**~Contract Love ~**

**.**

Aku harus ke tempat ibu. Kalau tidak salah restorannya? Ehm... Ah iya lurus setelah itu belok kanan. Aku pun berjalan menyusuri lorong hotel menuju restoran tempat ibu makan malam.

"Bruukkk..."

O...oo. Sepertinya aku bertubrukan dengan seseorang. Aku pun segera membuka mataku dan melihat siapa yang bertubrukan denganku.

"Hei... kalau jalan lihat lihat dong!" kata laki laki yang bertubrukan dengan ku. Dengan nada tinggi.

"_G...Gomenasai...gomenasai.._" kataku sambil menunduk.

"Huh... Menyebalkan!" kata laki laki itu lalu pergi begitu saja.

Dasar! Laki laki aneh, menyebalkan, sombong... Oh iya aku harus segera menyusul ibu. Setelah masuk ke restoran. Mataku melihat sekeliling untuk mencari. Ah... itu ibu. Ada di meja nomor 5. Ku ambil kaca dalam tas kecilku untuk memastikan penampilan. Bagus... Sempurna...

"Ibu...''

"Oh... Ran, ayo duduk." Aku pun duduk di sebelah ibu.

"Yukiko ini anakku Ran." Ibu memperkanalkan ku pada bibi Yukiko.

"Salam kenal Bibi Yukiko..." kataku menunduk.

"Apa kabar Ran? Sudah hampir 12 tahun ya kita tak bertemu..." kata bibi Yukiko padaku.

Jujur, aku tidak mengerti apa maksud bibi Yukiko. Memangnya Aku pernah bertemu dengan Bibi Yukiko sebelum ini. Aku pun menoleh pada ibu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Dulu kau memang pernah bertemu dengan Yukiko. Waktu ibu mengajakmu di acara reuni SMA ibu. Waktu itu kau masih kelas dua SD. Ya kan Yukiko?"

"Iya..."

"Aku tidak ingat..." kataku.

"Yah... Walaupun kita sama sama tinggal di Beika, tapi kita jarang bertemu, ya kan Eri?"

"Iya. Sama sama sibuk sih. Oh iya Yukiko katanya kamu mengajak anakmu, mana dia?"

"Ah... Biar ku telpon."

Bibi Yukiko pun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Lalu meletakkannya di telinga. Menunggu sebentar sampai telpon itu diangkat.

"Hallo... Shin-chan, kau dimana?" kata Bibi Yukiko pada anaknya yang ia telepon.

Tadi bibi Yukiko bilang Shin-chan... Memangnya anaknya namanya Shin-chan? Kok kayak nama anime yang sering aku tonton tiap hari Minggu ya? Bibi Yukiko diam sejanak mendengarkan anaknya bicara.

"Hah? Tidak bisa datang? Memangnya kau sedang apa Shin?" Bibi Yukiko kembali diam mendengarkan anaknya bicara.

Bibi Yukiko hanya menghela nafas. "Ya sudah... Kalau begitu. _Bye_ sayang..." Bibi Yukiko pun menutup telponnya. Lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Sepertinya anakku tidak bisa datang... Dia ada urusan." kata Bibi Yukiko.

"Wah sayang sekali ya! Padahal Ran kan belum pernah bertemu dengan Shinichi."

"Shinichi... Siapa itu?" tanyaku.

"Shinichi itu anak bibi, Ran?" jawab bibi Yukiko.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Jadi anak bibi Yukiko namanya Shinichi bukan Shin-chan. Lalu ibu dan Bibi Yukiko melanjutkan obrolan seputar masa lalu mereka.

**.**

**~Contract Love ~**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Aku dan ibu pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Sesampainya di rumah kami mendapati rumah dalam keadaan gelap hanya lampu teras yang menyala. Aku juga tidak melihat mobil ayah. Apa ayah belum pulang? Begitu ibu menyalakn lampu ruang tengah. Aku mendapati ayah sudah duduk di sofa. Ayah memandang tajam ibu. Sepertinya akan ada pertengkaran lagi.

"Dari mana kalian?" tanya Ayahku.

"Kami dari pergi makan malam. Kenapa, kau keberatan?" jawab Ibuku. "Makan malam dengan Yukiko, teman kita waktu SMA dulu..." lanjut ibuku

"Eh... Yukiko, bukannya dia tinggal di Amerika?"

" Dia sudah pulang ke Jepang.."

Huft! Sepertinya ayah dan ibu tidak akan bertengkar.

"Ayah, ibu aku tidur duluan ya..." kataku. Ayah dan ibu hanya mengangguk. Dan aku bergegas masuk ke kamar. Berganti dengan piyama. Lalu menghempaskan tubuhku di kasurku yang empuk. Dan tidur.

.

**L**

**O**

.

**V**

**E**

.

**Shinichi POV...**

Aku menghentikan mobilku tepat di depan rumah. Ku buka pintu garasi dan segera ku masukkan mobilku. Aku pun masuk ke rumah. Oh... iya aku belum memeperkenalkan diri. Namaku Shinichi Kudo. Umurku 20 tahun. Aku seorang polisi. Tepatnya seorang letnan di Divisi satu bagian Investigasi kejahatan pembunuhan. Di Kepolisian pusat. Mungkin semua orang bertanya tanya kenapa aku bisa menjadi seorang letnan di usia muda begini. Itu semua berkat kepandaian dan kecerdasan otakku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk sombong. Tapi semua itu benar.

Di kantor aku punya dua orang teman baik. Namanya Heiji Hattori dan Kaito Kuroba. Aku dan Heiji adalah sahabat sejak SMP. Sebenarnya Heiji adalah orang Kansai. Namun sejak SMP dia pindah ke Tokyo. Kami sama sama seorang letnan di kepolisian. Aku dan Heiji punya perbedaan. Heiji lebih suka Kendo sedangkan aku lebih suka Sepak Bola. Tapi kami juga punya kesamaan. Aku dan Heiji sama sama penggila Misteri. Kami bersahabat namun aku dan Heiji juga bisa menjadi rival dalam pekerjaan.

Temanku yang lainnya adalah Kaito Kuroba. Sebenarnya di kepolisian, Kaito masih seorang Opsir senior. Dia sangat pandai bermain sulap. Katanya bakat sulapnya itu menurun dari ayahnya yang memang seorang pesulap. Aku heran, ayahnya seorang pesulap tapi kenapa anaknya bisa jadi polisi ya?

Aku juga punya satu teman wanita. Namanya Shiho Miyano, temanku sedari SMA. Dia adalah seorang ilmuwan yang hebat. Ayahnya adalah salah seorang jendral polisi yang sangat di segani di Amerika. Maka dari itu. Selama ini ia bisa keluar masuk kepolisian pusat dengan mudah. Maksudku dia bisa bermain ke tempat kerjaku seenaknya.

**.**

**~Contract Love ~**

**.**

Dari pada menjadi seorang polisi aku lebih ingin menjadi detektif seperti idolaku Sherlock Holmes. Tapi di Jepang kan jarang ada profesi detektif. Jadi aku memilih untuk jadi polisi saja pekerjaan yang tidak jauh beda dengan detektif.

Begitu masuk ke rumah ternyata lampu sudah menyala. Berarti ayah ada di rumah. Kalau ibu tidak mungkin. Karena tadi ia menelpon ku untuk mengajak makan malam denga teman lamanya. Padahal tadi aku sempat tiba di hotel tempat ibu makan malam. Tapi aku memutuskan tidak jadi masuk. Begitu masuk ke rumah aku langsung duduk di ruang baca. Ruangan yang di penuhi rak rak tinggi berisi buku misteri. Berkat itulah aku bisa secerdas ini sekarang.

Hari ini aku lelah dan sangat kesal. Karena tadi aku gagal mengakap pelaku pembunuhan berantai. Makanya tadi aku tidak jadi pergi makan malam dengan ibu. Aku takut karena suasana hatiku yang sedang buruk. Akan merusak suasana makan malam ibuku dengan temannya.

"Sudah pulang, Shinichi?" tanya Ayahku yang tiba tiba berdiri di depanku.

Ayahku bernama Yusaku Kudo. Seorang penulis novel Misteri. Dan ibuku bernama Yukiko Kudo. Seorang mantan Aktris yang sekarang menjadi ibu rumah tangga biasa.

"Iya... Ayah tidak ikut ibu makan malam?"

Ayahku hanya menggeleng.

"Kau sendiri tidak ikut Shinichi?"

Aku menggeleng sembari berdiri.

"Sebenarnya tadi ibu mengajakku, tapi aku sedang malas... Oh iya, kenapa Ayah dan Ibu tiba tiba kembali ke Jepang?" tanyaku curiga

Dulu sewaktu aku kelas 1 SMA. Mendadak mereka ingin pindah ke Amerika. Karena aku tidak ingin pindah maka aku di tinggal sendiri di Jepang... Kejam bukan? Tapi, tiba tiba dua hari yang lalu mereka kembali lagi ke Jepang.

"Memangnya tidak boleh. Kami hanya mau menemanimu Shinichi. Kau pasti kesepian."

"Yah... Terserahlah." Aku pun bergegas menaiki tangga. Aku ingin cepat cepat mandi dan tidur.

**~Contract Love ~**

**T...B...C**

**Saran, Kritik dan Review... Sangat Di Anjurkan...**

**Don't Forget To R~E~V~I~E~W... Ok,!**


End file.
